Firsts
by SlightlyCrazyYetSane
Summary: A series of one-shots in which Dean tries to explain to Cas how certain things work/forces Cas to "try new things." First up: Dean and Cas have a talk about personal space. Allusions to Destiel, but nothing explicit, and can be written off as "just friends." Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**This will hopefully be a series of one-shots surrounding Cas, Dean, and "first" experiences/explanations/etc. **

**Basically, Cas being Cas and Dean trying to explain things. These aren't meant to be laugh-out-loud funny (me? Writing _comedy_? Ha! Please.), but maybe they'll put a small, teensy little smile on your face...? A raised eyebrow..? Maybe? **

**...And, no, _first kiss _will not be on the list. Probably. I'm not sure yet. But don't expect it! This is not a romantic fic. Destiel's adorable, and you may find some allusions to it if you squint and turn your head ninety degrees, but I do not intend to turn this into a romance.**

**So, yeah.**

**This first one is Dean and Cas talking about personal space. In 5.03, Dean says that Cas and him have "talked about this."**

**This is that talk. I am not sorry. **

**I still do not own Supernatural, but if anyone wants to give me the Winchesters, Bobby Singer, and Castiel, I'll be happy to take 'em. **

* * *

Personal Space

_or_

Get Outta My Ass, Cas

* * *

_Dean and Cas have a talk about personal space_

* * *

Dean wrapped the towel around his waist, eying his scar-less, rather sculpted abs, smirking at himself in the mirror.

Yup. He was still a handsome devil.

He stepped out of the bathroom, humming _Ramble On _under his breath, bobbing his head up and down. His shirt lay on the bed, and he made his way to it, shuffling to the beat, singing, "Sometimes I grow so tired, but I know I've got one thing I got to _do_." He picked the shirt up, getting ready for the chorus, turning around as he put his heart and soul into the lyrics, belting out, "Ramble on! And now's the time, the time is now, to sing my––_Jesus motherfucking––_The _hell_, Cas!"

Cas stood right in front of his face, blinking at him. "Hello, Dean."

Dean ran a hand over his face, forcing himself to take a deep breath and calm down his pounding heart. _Don't strangle the angel. Don't strangle the angel. Don't strangle the goddamn angel._ "_Damm_it, Cas, this is, what, the third time this week you've done this? Jesus, can't ya come through the fucking _door_ like a normal person? Ya have ta zap yourself right behind me?"

Castiel tilted his head. "I do not see the problem."

"Move. Back," Dean said through gritted teeth.

Castiel took a step back.

"More."

He took another step back.

"_Thank you_," Dean intoned, sarcasm dripping off his words.

"You are...welcome," Castiel said, eyebrows furrowed.

Dean sighed, shutting his eyes. "That was sarcasm, Cas."

"Ah. I see. You do not mean 'thank you,' you are merely saying it to insult me in a veiled way."

Dean stared at Cas.

He stared back. "How shall I respond to this sarcasm of yours?"

"Ya don't respond, Cas, ya _don't_."

"Then why are you––"

"You know what? Leave it," Dean said.

"But I do not understand––"

"Cas, I ain't gonna explain sarcasm to you right now, 'kay? I need ta explain _personal space_. Ya know what that is?" Dean asked, glaring at Cas before remembering that it wasn't his fault––he was an angel. He doubted angels even _had_ the concept of personal space. His face softened of its own accord.

"I...I do not understand. What are you trying to say," Cas said, brows furrowed deeper.

"Personal space is _my space_. It's space that ya don't want people––_or angels_––to invade. Ya see me an' Sammy less'n an inch apart when we're talkin'? No. An' ya know why?" He paused, looking at Cas, waiting for him to answer with a patient, almost-patronizing smile on his face.

They stared at each other, and Cas, realizing that Dean wanted a reply, answered, "I...do not know."

"_Personal space_, Cas, _personal space_," Dean answered, smile falling off, replaced with a glare.

"But you invade the..._personal space _of others, Dean."

"When?"

"When you are putting your mouth on another female's, for example. Kissing," Cas answered. "Or when you are hugging Sam. Or when you are hugging a female––your _date _is what I believe you generally call her. Or when you are engaging in sexual intercourse with––"

"That, Cas, is _different_," Dean said, and then, realizing what Cas had said, asked, "And how do _you _know when I'm having, y'know, with a girl?" Dean's eyes widened as a possibility entered his mind, and he spluttered, "You're not––God, Cas, you're not fucking _watching, _are you?"

"Dean. I may not be adept at understanding this _sarcasm _of yours, but I was not born yesterday. I know that the reason you bring a woman to a motel or go to her house is because you have intentions of engaging in sexual intercourse." He paused, giving Dean a look that screamed _You're an idiot _even though his face was blank, and continued, "And, no, I do not watch, Dean."

Dean cleared his throat, averting his eyes. "Yeah, well, whatever." He shifted from foot to foot, suddenly remembering that he was, in fact, both shirtless and pant-less. "Cas, as I was sayin', that's _different_. Because I have _permission _to invade their 'personal space.' They _like_it."

Cas blinked at him. "How do you have their permission."

"Because we _both _want to get...y'know, _closer_. That's how."

"How are you aware that they, too, want to get closer. You cannot read minds," Cas said.

"No, but––well, I just _know_, okay? 'Sides, you're not my date."

"I am not, you are correct. But you also invade Sam's personal space. He is not your date, either."

Dean looked at the ceiling. "Cas, I still have his _permission_. It's _different_. I don't pop up behind him and say, 'Hello, Sam,'" he said, mimicking Cas's gravelly voice.

"...I do not sound like that, Dean."

"That ain't the _point_!" He took a deep breath. "Cas, listen to me. Ya can't just _pop up _behind me, and ya can't stand less'n a _foot _close to me, all right?"

"...Very well. However, I still do not understand what the problem is," Cas said, looking at Dean, all seriousness and intensity.

Dean ran another hand over his face. "Cas...I feel..._uncomfortable _with you an inch away from my face."

"Why."

"Because...because _I don't know_! I just _do_, all right?"

Cas tilted his head to the side again. "I do not feel uncomfortable, however."

"That's 'cause you're an _angel_. Ya don't even have the concept of personal space."

Cas gave a slow nod. "I...understand. Sort of. You do not want me near you."

"What? No!"

"But you just said…"

"No, Cas, I don't mind you bein' _near _me, I just don't want ya _in _me. All right?"

"I am...confused, Dean. What do you want from me," he said in his usual monotone, regarding Dean with a confused, slightly annoyed stare.

"Just...don't invade my personal space."

"I do not understand what you mean by this _personal space_," Cas said, voice raised.

Dean ran a hand over his face, scowling. "Okay, Cas. Let me explain. Personal space? It's a fancy term for _get outta my ass_. Okay? Don't come too near me, 'cause it's weird and creepy. Unless I give you _permission_ to come closer, in which case it's fine."

"So...you do not want me too near you." At Dean's nod, Cas continued, "But why would you give me permission to do so if you do not want me to be too near."

Dean gritted his teeth, taking a slow, deep breath. "I just said that, Cas. It don't mean anything. Just...are we clear?"

Cas mulled it over. "Yes. I believe we are. You are uncomfortable if I am too near you, and thus do not want me too near you."

"Yes. Good."

"...But why do you not want me too near you?"

Dean sighed. "I just don't, okay, Cas?"

Castiel looked at Dean, blinking. "All right."

There was an awkward silence as Dean and Cas both stared at each other. Dean averted his eyes. "We done here?"

"I believe so, yes," Cas answered, still staring at him.

Dean waited. And waited. And waited some more. "...Ya don't have anythin' else ta do, Cas?"

"I do not."

"Then why'd ya come here?"

"Sam called me. He said he had some information."

"About _what_?" Dean asked when it became apparent Cas wasn't going to continue.

Cas opened his mouth, then closed it. "I do not believe he said about what."

"And you just came _anyway_?"

"Yes."

Dean was about to question Cas' intelligence when the door was jostled and Sam stepped in, holding two coffees.

"Hey, Dean––Oh. Um. Am I interrupting something?" he asked, staring at Cas and then Dean and then at Cas again.

"What––no. No, why'd you think _that_?" Dean asked, taking a step back, looking at Sam as if he were an idiot.

"No...reason," Sam answered, eyes lingering on his torso. His _shirtless _torso.

Dean scowled and put his shirt on. "Shut up."

Sam bit down on a grin. "I'm not saying anything."

"Shut. Up," Dean repeated.

That time, Sam did grin.

"Sam. You are back. What information do you have," Cas said, staring at him with his usual intensity.

"Oh. Oh, yeah. It was a false alarm," Sam said, giving Cas an entirely unapologetic apologetic smile. "Sorry 'bout that."

"What do you mean, a false alarm," Cas said, eyes narrowing.

Dean glared at Sam. "Yeah, Sam. What do you _mean_, a _false alarm._"

"I though I had some information." He shrugged. "Turns out I didn't."

Dean gave Sam his patented 'I-am-unimpressed' look.

"What?" Sam said, all gooey-innocence.

"Sam. What is the real reason that you called me here," Cas asked.

Sam looked between Cas and Dean again, a smirk making its way onto his face. "No reason. No reason at all."

Dean debated whether or not punching Sam in the face would be worth wasting the coffee in his hands.

* * *

**So, yeah. Were Dean and Cas OOC? Was the ending too rushed? And I know the term's "get outta my face," but this is _Dean _we're talkin' 'bout, right? He'd probably use this. Let's just pretend he would, at least. **

**And in my Supernatural-reality, Sam _totally _ships Cas and Dean, okay? Let me keep that illusion (BECAUSE APPARENTLY EVERYTHING GETS REALLY BAD IN SEASON 8 AND I DON'T WANT TO GET THERE SO LET ME BE HAPPY IN THIS ALTERNATE REALITY WHERE EVERYTHING IS SUNSHINE AND COOKIES OKAY?).**

**I'm only on season 6 right now, so some stuff might be inaccurate, but I don't think so. **

**Please, let me know how it was! Good? Bad? Ugly? **

**Horrible?**

**Leave a review, and let me know if I should continue! Thanks so much for reading. :) **


End file.
